


memories.

by jooniemonie



Series: Gamefics [7]
Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: F/M, Gen, Simon Henriksson - Freeform, WTF, enjoy, i don't know what to put but uuuuuuu, reader - Freeform, sophie - Freeform, uh, underrated shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie
Summary: Simon thought her best friend was his girlfriend, Sophie.





	memories.

* * *

Simon opened his eyes, realizing he was in a hospital. What was he doing here? He looked to his right, seeing a beautiful female holding his hand, sleeping very peacefully.

“S-Sophie?” he susurrated.

The young girl rubbed her eyes, seeing that Simon has already woken up. The girl was a tad confused, as he reached up, and hugged her.

“I’m so glad you are alive.”

Those were all lies. In fact, the girl Simon was hugging to was not his girlfriend, it was his best friend, (First name). Her girlfriend died after leaving him, as she suicided, like she fell off the building.

(First name) pulled away from the hug, “Huh?”

He smiled at her, “I thought you were dead. After seeing you jumping off a building.”

She was feeling sympathy at him. He still can’t believe that she was dead. Maybe he sees her as his girlfriend after waking up from a coma? She can’t just say Sophie was ceased.

She laughed nervously, “Simon, I’m (First name), not Sophie.”

He laughed hysterically, like he wouldn’t even believe a single word, “Don’t be silly, Sophie. At least I’m going to be here by your side until the end. I love you so much, Sophie.”

She felt very guilty, and disappointed at the same time. I mean, (First name) had feelings with Simon, her own best friend, but not long until Sophie came into his life. She provoked him for months, keeping her feelings for herself.

She need to do this. She must tell him that Sophie is gone.

“S-Simon?”

Simon’s attention turned to her, “Yes?”

She inhaled a deep breath, before releasing it, holding both of his hands, “I need to tell you something.”

“What is it, Soph?”

> She sweatdropped, thinking what would she say, “First of all, I am not Sophie, second, Sophie died not long before. During your coma, she insisted me to take care of you, and be with there by your side. I mean, she left you for no reason, Simon. I-I was there by your side as always, she doesn’t. Don’t you realize I’ve been keeping these feelings from you?” she paused, before removing her hands from him, rubbing her eyes to remove her tears from her swollen eyes.

“It’s very fine if you don’t want me to be your best friend again, but all I could say, is I love you. I, fucking love you, Simon. Yes, I fell in love with my best friend. I see you as a decent person, and you are very courageous. I’m sorry for everything. I-I must leave.”

She stood up with tears, making her way to the doorway. At this point, Simon’s memories came back.

∆ • ∆ • ∆

_~~**[[ i forgot some of the scenes of Simon and Sophie from the game?? i might made some things up. ]]** ~~ _

∆ • ∆ • ∆

_“I’m sorry, Simon, but we need to end our relationship.”_

_His heart fragmented into pieces, once he heard that. What makes Sophie to break up with him all of a sudden?_

_“I-Is there something wrong between us, Soph?”_

_She shouted, “You! There’s something wrong with you!”_

_Simon pointed at himself, “Me? Why me?”_

_Sophie crossed her arms, looking away from him, “I just—forget it. I don’t even know actually, but we need to end this. I’m so sorry.”_

_Before she could even turn around, he grabbed her erist, forcing her to turn around, “Sophie, don’t leave me. I love you. I fucking love you, Sophie. Don’t you realize that?”_

_She blinked a few times, before releasing from his hold, not even daring to turn around. He was left there, disintegrated._

∆ • ∆ •∆

He couldn’t let all of these memories happen again. He stood up, approaching (First name), grabbing her wrist, instantly kissing her.

Her (eye color) eyes widen, before wrapping her arms around his neck. Minutes later, they both pulled away.

“I remember now.”

Her actions were confused, “What?”

Simon arrided at her, “She did left me for no reason. You were truly right, (First name).”

(First name) grinned, before poking his nose, his cheeks flushed to the color of scarlet, “I told you.”

He smiled once more, “Hey (First name)?”

“Yeah?”

Before she could even speak, he stole another kiss from her, making her action to be all flustered, “S-Simon . . ! You can’t j-just do that . . . ”

He ruffled her hair, “Aw, is my adorable girlfriend becoming shy at the moment?”

As she attempted to hide her face behind her chalky-white fingers, her cheeks became a color to rival the rose-pink hue of her nail polish, and shone through the gaps.

“Did you just—called me y-your ‘girlfriend’ . . . ?”

Simon smirked, “Of course, what will I even call you? My best friend? Our feelings are mutual.”

She shyly smiled, before engulfing him into a tight hug, “I love you so much, Mon!!”

“Oh, so my girlfriend is giving me nicknames that are as cute as her, huh?”

(First name)’s face was covered in red, punching his arm playfully, “S-Shut up.”

“Just kidding. Love you too, babe.”

* * *

 


End file.
